


[Podfic] Your Body Is Not A Word

by Yvonne (connect_the_stars)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (relatedly there are lots of themes/references to addiction and disordered eating stuff), Canon Asexual Character, Creeper Elias Bouchard, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Self-Destructive Choices, Self-Hatred, Statement Addiction (The Magnus Archives), Statement withdrawal, aka: in which jonathan sims has sex to fuel his statement addiction, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connect_the_stars/pseuds/Yvonne
Summary: Original fic by 75heartsHe’s not supposed to pull them out of people. But — people tell their friends about the Magnus Institute all the time, encourage them to make a statement. And so he can do that, too. Right? As long as he doesn’t compel the man, he’s not doing anything worse than that. If anything, they’ll get a better deal from him than they would from well-meaning friends; he’s willing to give them something in exchange.
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Your Body Is Not A Word

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Body Is Not A Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588235) by [75hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/75hearts/pseuds/75hearts). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dorito.space/accendo/your-body-is-not-a-word-75hearts.m4a) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Your Body Is Not A Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588235)

 **Author:** [75hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/75hearts/pseuds/75hearts%20rel=)

 **Reader:** [ourwitching](https://ourwitching.tumblr.com/tagged/accendo)

 **Length:** 0:14:38

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://dorito.space/accendo/your-body-is-not-a-word-75hearts.mp3) | [m4a](https://dorito.space/accendo/your-body-is-not-a-word-75hearts.m4a)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
